EX-KISS
by nopembermu
Summary: Hari terakhir Hana Misaki sebagai manajer klub voli SMA Jozenji. / Teru x Hana


Terushima Yuji adalah orang terakhir yang berada di ruang klub voli SMA Jozenji sore itu. sinar keemasan matahari senja yang seperti warna seragam timnya meyusup melewati jendela, menyoroti pemuda itu yang berusaha tidur namun selalu gagal. Senin adalah hari dimana tidak ada yang latihan karena adalah hari istirahat klub voli, tak heran kalau kini terushima masih menggunakan seragam lengkapnyaーmeski tidak rapi.

Ruangan yang penuh kenangan ini, perlahan akan kehilanagn lagi, dan terushima tidak pernah siap bertemu kehilanganーwalau sekejab. Apa bisa waktu tidak berjalan dan berhenti pada momen momen tertentu saja?

sejujurnya ia tidak ingin mengakui kalau sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi karena ia berjaga sampai sore di rung klub seorang diri, sudah dipastikan kalau ia memang menunggu seseorang kan?

suara pintu terbuka secara perlahan, dan pemuda itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah pintu.

Seseorang datang.

"Hana-chan?" 

* * *

_**Disclaimer : ハイキュー! punya Hairuichi Furudate-sensei** , _

_kuhanya pinjam tokohnya sebentar untuk menyatukan mereka yang belum bersatu :')_

* * *

 **EX-KISS**

 **.**

 _Nopembermu ⓒ 2018_

* * *

Meski sudah kelas tiga, Misaki Hana itu hampir tidak punya kisah asmara di sekolah menegah atasnyaーatau malah dalam hidupnya. Hana selalu dikenal sebagai gadis 'lurus', baik hati, dan selalu fokus pada yang dia kerjakan.

Ia menyukai tugasnya sebagai manejer voli, ia mencintai kesibukannya memberikan semnagat pada para anggotanya yang mengharuskan ia lebih banyak berada di sekolah ketimbang menghabiskan waktu-waktu kosong membosankan dirumah.

Hana suka berada disini.

Tapi waktu yang dia miliki untuk mampir selama tiga tahun di klub sudah hampir habis. Ia harus melangkah maju, ia sudah kelas tiga dan harus fokus pada hal baru semacam ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

sore itu Hana menggunakan seragam training yang sebentarv lagi akan ia simpan baik-baik setelah pensiu, dan dia memutuskan untuk membereskan barang-barangnya ketika anak voli sedang libur latihan.

Hana tidak pintar menghadapi perpisahan.

entah bagaimana rasa terkejutnya ketika ia menemukan salah satu adik kelasnya sedang bermandikan sinar matahari ketika ia hendak memasuki pintu ruangan. orang yang sebenarnya sangat Hana tidak ingin temui disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Hana-chan?" sosok itu memanggilmu.

Terushima Yuji, kapten voli SMA jozenji.

terushima lantas tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Persis anak bodoh.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini pada hari libur club, Terushima?" Hana berjalan begitu saja tanpa menoleh kearah Terushima.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku terushima, Yuji saja."

"Aku nggak punya wewenang apa-apa untuk memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Kenapa?" cowok itu menyeruput yogurt vanilamya, "Aku memanggilmu Hana-chan. dan dari dulu sudah seperti itu."

"Aku memanggilmu Terushima, dan dari dulu sudah seperti itu."

Jeda mereka diisi kebisuan tanpa ada yang berminat memecahkannya. mereka terjebak dalam suatu emosi yang terpaut selaras, dan terkunci didalmnya.

Orang-orang menyebutnya; kenangan.

Apakah salah bagi Hana mengaku pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia masih sangat menyukai pemuda ini? Tunggu, masih? bahkan Hana tidak pernah tidak menyukai Terushima.

" _Senpai_ , ingat?" Terushima mengganti panggilannya pada Hana suaranya tanpa tersa lebih berat-entah karena apa, "ditempat ini. Satu setengah tahun yang lalu?"

Mana pernah Hana melupakannya? tapi alih-alih menjawab, gais itu tetap pada opsi mendengarkan. diam tanpa suara.

Satu setengah tahun lalu. Disini. mereka berciuman. Ciuman pertama Hana.

Dan mana mungkin Hana melupakannya?

pemuda di depannya ini adalah satu-satunya 'mantan' yang Hana punya. Kau tau? benar, tidak ada yang tau soal ini.

"Aku bilang suka senpai."

cowok itu tertawa getir. Hana kira ia lupa, karena dua minggu setelahnya, dan minggu-minggu setelahnya lagi yang Hana dapati hanya Terushima yang berganti-ganti gadis untuk dikencani.

Perempuan memang serba salah. Tidak boleh cepat bawa perasaan kalau urusan seperti ini.

Tidak adil.

"Waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya, sekarang senpai sudah harus pensiun." Ia tertawa mengatakannya. Situasi ini, Hana rasa ingin hilang secepatnya.

"Apa saat itu..." Hana menghela napas, ini suara pertamanya sejak jeda panjang di awal tadi, "kamu benar-benar suka?"

Hana harus memastikan perasaan seperti ini. Sekarang atau tidak pernah ada kesempatan bertanya lagi.

""Maksud senpai?"

Hana melangkah selangkah demi selangkah, "kenapa waktu itu kau menciumku, dan bilang suka padaku, Terushima?" Ia mengunci pandangan pemuda itu tepat di matanya.

"Kenapa?"

Meski pertanyaan itu diulang, tetap saja tidak menemukan jawaban. Harus sampai berapa kali Hana menanyakan ini sekarang? Pertanyaan yang selama ini menghantui dan membuat ia penasaran. Persis racun. Persis tumbuhan merambat yang tidak bisa berhenti tumbuh.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali, Terushima?" Hana menunduk, ia khawatir air matanya jatuh, "kenapa?"

Dan seperti tidak punya jawaban lagi, pemuda itu menarik dagu Hana untuk mendongak padanya.

Tentu saja Hana menolak, untuk kemudian pasrah karena Terushima gigih sekali memperjuangkan ciuman kedua mereka.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Tapi seperti udara, ciuman mereka seakan menjawab semua pertanyaan dan keraguan, mereka melebur dalam makna-makna yang tidak bisa dilogikakan.

Mereka pernah.

Mereka masih.

Dan mereka saling.

Kecupan itu singkat dan sederhana, tapi momentumnya seperti ketika memenangkan babak tiga set full.

"Senpai, aku tidak pernah tidak menyukaimu." Bisik Terushima pelan.

Sekali lagi, Hana memang tidak pintar menghadapi perpisahan.

Dan Terushima (masih) tidak pernah siap bertemu kehilanganーwalau sekejab. Apa bisa waktu tidak berjalan dan berhenti pada momen momen tertentu saja?

Seperti sekarang, misalnya.

.

.

.

 ** _FIN._**

* * *

 _ **NOTE :**_

 _Sebenernya masih belum rela sih dikasih label FIN, masih bisa ddikembangin banyak, tapi yasudahlah. Jadi Nopembermu abis baca manga volume 13 nya, dan jadi pengen nge-ship mereka :')_

 _Ada yang mau request? Aku terima request one shot hehe. Terimakasih sudah membaca!_


End file.
